Improving the wear resistance of a sliding contact part of a shift operation member by forming an oxide film on the surface of the sliding contact part has been proposed (see JPH9-144877A and JP2006-258149A). A hard alumite film (a hard anodized film) is formed on the surface of a shift operation member described in JPH9-144877A by hard alumite (hard anodization) treatment. An oxide film is formed on the surface of a shift operation member described in JP2006-258149A by plasma electrolytic oxidation (PEO) treatment.